Time of Love
by Marineblau12
Summary: Hinata yang baik hati, Kiba si tukang nyuruh, plus takdir yang aneh jadi rumus unik buat Gaara ketemu cinta sejatinya.  Gak percaya? Warning Inside.


**Disclaimer: 'Naruto' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: AU, Misstype, OOC, confused plot.**

.

.

**Part 1**

**A Beautiful Autumn**

.

.

"Hinata, kita teman, kan?"

Apa lagi yang lebih menyebalkan dari Kiba yang pura-pura kena amnesia dan nampilin wajah sok cute lengkap dengan puppy eyes-nya? Hinata mulai ngerasa gak enak duduk di kursinya. Bel udah bunyi dan dia pingin pergi. Tapi rasanya kasihan banget ninggalin cowok jabrik yang kayak lagi mau nangis ini.

"Kok diem, sih? Kamu sama aku kan selalu sekelas dari TK sampai sekarang, SMA. Kita udah saling kenal. Aku selalu duduk di belakangmu bersama Shino. Kau ingat, kan?"

Iya. Dalam diam, Hinata mengangguk. Kiba juga adalah teman yang suka meminjam pensilnya tanpa ingat mengembalikan, meminta bentonya saat makan siang, mencontek pr dan catatannya, juga membuat lelucon tentang Hinata, tertawa bersamanya, selalu menegurnya, dan orang yang akan selalu tersenyum padanya –bersama Shino. Kiba dan Shino ada di setiap senang dan sedihnya. Tanpa terasa, mereka bertiga jadi dekat. "Ya."

Kiba nyengir, "Bagus. Karena kita teman, aku bisa minta bantuanmu, kan?"

Dari awal, Hinata juga udah tahu ujung-ujungnya akan seperti ini; berakhir dengan Kiba yang minta bantuannya. Hinata kepingin nolak, tapi… "O-oke…?" agak ragu karena sempat ingat sikap baik si cowok pecinta anjing itu padanya.

"Aku ada pertandingan sepak bola sore ini."

Jadi? Kiba minta Hinata untuk datang dan melihatnya?

Ah, seadainya aja Kiba sebaik itu. Kalau udah gitu, artinya pasti gak bagus. Kiba minta bantuan, bukan dukungan. Kedua hal itu jelas berbeda. Bantuan, berarti cuma satu; Kiba mau ngasih Hinata kerjaan tanpa dibayar alias gratis. Itu sebabnya kenapa Hinata berdiri di tepi halaman belakang sekolah dengan sapu lidi di tangan kanannya sekarang.

Dasar! Jelek! Tidak bermoral! Berkutu! Bau!

Sayangnya Hinata bukan Squidward yang langsung ngasih umpatan gak jelas saat dipaksa make kostum spandeks ketat berwarna pink dengan motif bunga yang cantik. Dia cuma seorang cewek biasa yang terlahir dari keluarga Hyuuga yang ketat banget soal tata krama. Jadilah dia cuma bisa terdiam sambil menatap lapangan luas dengan mata melotot gak percaya.

Angin musim gugur bertiup lembut, menerbangkan beberapa daun yang menguning ke udara. Ini gak akan mudah. Melihat banyaknya pohon yang merangas dan jumlah daunnya, Hinata pasti gak akan siap sebelum senja.

Helaan nafas menjadi langkah awal cewek yang naksir sama Naruto itu buat maju dan berhenti menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan mengeluh.

.

.

6.30 am…

Hinata merinding.

Hanabi pernah bilang kakaknya itu tipe cewek penakut dan cengeng. Tapi Hinata pikir dia cuma cewek lemah yang masih perlu tahu caranya untuk lebih berani. Seperti saat ini. Dia hanya agak **kurang berani** dan **bukannya takut**.

Bukan karena langitnya yang mulai gelap, atau karena lampu sekolah yang belum menyala, juga bukan karena ada hawa beku yang tiba-tiba mampir di belakang lehernya. Ini semua karena sepasang mata aneh dari pria yang juga aneh yang duduk tepat di depannya saat itu.

Dia duduk dengan tenang bahkan cenderung tak bergerak. Mirip banget sama boneka action figure koleksi Hiashi yang dipajang di lemari kaca ruang tamu rumah mereka. Bedanya, yang ini jelas hidup karena Hinata bisa melihat kepulan napas samar dari hidungnya.

"K-kau siapa?" Hinata yang selalu nyaman saat suasana sepi jadi orang pertama yang merusak moment tatap-menatap sepasang mata berbeda warna mereka. Alih-alih menjawab, cowok itu malah berkedip seakan bingung.

Hinata terpaku. Cowok itu kelihatan imut meski ekspresinya linglung dan cenderung punya roman sangar. Sebagai cewek normal, Hinata cuma berpikir itu aja. Nggak lebih. Gimana sih, ya… hatinya kan udah kecantol sama cowok pirang penggila ramen yang hobi senyum dan gak kalah tampan.

"Siapa?" cowok itu bersuara tiba-tiba. Tangan kanannya terangkat, lalu terbuka hingga mata cerahnya bisa melihat telapak tangan pucat yang terlihat gak sehat.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata."

Si cowok yang punya rambut merah langsung menegakkan wajahnya, menatap Hinata tajam sampai-sampai si objek yang dilihat kesusahan buat sekedar menelan ludah. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Ringkasnya, dia gak ngerti Hinata bilang apa.

Bukan. Dia gak tuli, kok. Juga bukan artinya gak tahu bahasa Indonesia. Dia cuma… well, bingung. Pada dirinya, pikirannya, dan Hinata. Yang dia butuhin tuh adalah namanya. Namanya sendiri. Sementara cewek yang ngaku seorang Hyuuga ini malah ngasih tahu nama yang –paling tidak menurutnya –gak dia perlukan.

Melihat ke langit, tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit. Ia sedikit merintih.

"K-kenapa?"

Ada beberapa memori yang melintas di kepalanya. Langit yang cerah di sore hari seperti saat ini. Juga rimbun pepohonan besar. Juga bayangan seseorang yang terus maju.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya. Menepis tangan Hinata yang berniat mendekat, membuat cewek manis itu cuma berani melihatnya dari jarak beberapa langkah.

Hening lagi.

Benar-benar gak nyaman.

Sampai tiba-tiba…

KRUUYUUK~

Wajah Hinata memerah, lalu langsung melihat si rambut merah. Dia mungkin kelaparan, pikirnya. Jadi dengan sedikit keberanian yang dia punya, Hinata memberanikan diri duduk di sampingnya, di kursi taman yang sama. Sedikit tergesa-gesa dia merogoh tas, lalu mengambil kotak bekal hitam berhias bunga sakura. "A-aku tahu mungkin terdengar sedikit kurang sopan, tapi bekal ini sama sekali belum ku makan, kok. K-kalau kau mau…" udah. Berhenti di situ. Hinata benar-benar gak punya nyali lagi untuk bicara.

Bagi Hinata, ini adalah sebuah pencapaian baru dalam hidupnya. Dia yang selalu grogi saat dideketin sama cowok berani-beraninya duduk di dekat orang asing yang punya tato, bahkan menawarkan makanannya. Jangan salahkan dia yang gak tega ngebiarin orang kelaparan.

Seharusnya, orang normal terutama cowok, pasti akan memerah malu karena ketahuan laper di depan seorang cewek. Prestise mereka kan setinggi langit. Tapi cowok ini beda, loh. Hinata aja jadi bingung. Di saat perutnya bunyi, dia cuma nampilin wajah polos yang kelewat sugoi buat dilewatin siswi SMA kayak tokoh utama cewek kita ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku… gak tahu gimana caranya," tunjuknya pada sepasang sumpit yang juga ikut disodorkan Hinata. Meski agak sedikit ragu, senja itu diakhiri dengan Hinata yang dengan sabar menyuapi si keren berambut merah.

Di bawah langit yang perlahan menggelap, mereka berdua jadi pemandangan manis yang tepat banget buat melukiskan kisah cinta anak sekolah.

.

.

"A-ano… kamu sebenarnya tinggal di mana?"

Dia menoleh. Suara pelan Hinata yang gak lebih besar dari sekedar bisikan berhasil di tangkap dengan sempurna oleh telinganya. "Aku…" dia mengingat-ingat, sementara Hinata cuma bisa diam menunggu jawaban. Yang seharusnya jadi pertimbangan Hinata adalah bahwa bahkan tadi cowok ini gak bisa mengingat siapa namanya. Jadi, apa gak terlalu mustahil buat dia untuk ingat alamat rumah?

Jadi, kenapa dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hinata?

Ini bukan misteri yang terlalu sulit untuk diungkap. Hinata punya aura hangat yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. Dia baik. Dan meskipun agak gugup, dia udah ngasih makan –bahkan nyuapin –si cowok yang kelaparan. Selain itu dia sepertinya dapat dipercaya. Dan yang paling terakhir adalah karena cuma Hinata orang pertama yang dia jumpai saat sadar dari sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa dia ingat. Sama seperti anak angsa yang baru menetas, meski di hadapannya cuma ada seekor bebek betina, dia akan menganggap si ibu bebek itu adalah ibunya.

Hinata membuka gerbang bercat hitam rumahnya, lalu masuk ke pekarangan. Saat hendak membuka pintu dia teringat, ada orang bertato yang mirip preman pasar tapi wajahnya keren yang masih setia ngikutin dia. "Uhm… ini rumahku," katanya, yang artinya, kamu ngapain ikutan? Rumahmu di mana? Pulang sana. Hush…

Yang ditanya tak menanggapi. Hinata frustasi.

Sempat terpikir untuk mengizinkan cowok ini masuk, tapi Hiashi pasti gak akan senang. Hinata bawa pulang cowok malam-malam? Bisa-bisa sang ayah ngamuk. Maka dari itu, Hinata akhirnya menggunakan kata-kata pamungkasnya. "Terima kasih."

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang itu," sahut rekannya.

"Selamat malam…"

"Ya."

Hinata berkerut, "Sampai jumpa…?"

"Ya," tapi dia masih berdiri di situ.

Kata-kata pamungkas buat ngusir orang secara halus terbukti udah gak pamungkas lagi. Hinata harus gimana?

"A-aku ke dalam dulu." Secepat kilat dia membuka pintu lalu masuk dan kembali menutupnya.

.

.

Ruang tamu yang sepi cuma menghadirkan nafas tersengal dari Hyuuga yang bersandar di pintu masuk. Matanya terpejam erat sementara mulutnya bergumam kecil. "Aku tidak salah," katanya terus, berulang-ulang, mengucapkannya seperti membaca mantera. Kakinya sedikit bergetar, antara kelelahan dan sedikit takut.

Hyuuga Hinata, puteri sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi yang selalu baik dan lembut, telah membiarkan seorang pria tak berdaya yang bahkan tak ingat siapa dirinya berdiri sendiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Ada rasa bersalah, juga perasaan menyesal.

"Aku jahat ya?" dia bertanya dengan suara kecil hampir berbisik.

Diam-diam, dia menyibak tirai jendela kaca, mengintip suasana depan rumah. Tapi orang yang dicari malah tak terlihat. Dia panik, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu.

Tapi yang ada, cowok keren itu udah pergi.

Angin dingin yang berhembus mengibarkan rambut panjang gadis manis yang bersedih. Dia mematung sambil menatap jalan raya. Hampa.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Playing now - - Shadow of the Day**

**A/n: Hai! Saya balik lagi bawa fic mulichapter GaaHina. Semoga teman-teman gak bosen bacanya.**

**Sebelum lupa, Squidward bukan punya saya. Sama sekali gak ada niat buat bikin crossover 'Spongebob' sama 'Naruto', tapi entah kenapa pas mau nulis scene yang Hinata bengong sambil lihat lapangan sekolah yang kotornya seabrek jadi kebayang buka Squidward yang lagi menggerutu. Haha…**

**Masih ingat cerita itik buruk rupa? Iya. Si anak angsa yang ngira dia itik. Yang waktu anak-anaknya jelek banget dan sewaktu dewasa justru jadi angsa yang terkesan anggun. Itu salah satu dongeng kesukaan saya sewaktu kecil.**

**Saya juga mau ngucapin terima kasih buat teman-teman yang setia mereview fic saya. Saya gak akan berarti tanpa kalian.**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
